


God F*cking damnit Matt

by Yellowphant2006



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Elevators, M/M, Running, Sorry Not Sorry, This is the product of my life, This is what I do in my freetime, blushing keith and lance, cords, i swear these two are emotionally constipated, pidge is great, what other tags do i have to put, woop, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowphant2006/pseuds/Yellowphant2006
Summary: YupElevators.  Thats all I can say.  It's like 300 words read it yourself.





	God F*cking damnit Matt

  “Oh no...”

  I spun around to face the other side of the room, where my brother stood.  His eyebrows were drawn together, all scrunched up like the seal of a trash bag.  I gulped mentally prepping myself for the onslaught of questions about why in the world my room was covered in cords.  I could feel him watching me as I made my way across the room, trying not to trip over the thicker cords.

  My room was a mess as it was without all the cords, chip bags scattered across the floor, clothes strewn about and small screens connected to cords.  I managed a guilty grin, trying to hold back bouts of laughter. 

  Matt looked down at me, smirking.

  “Well I’m assuming this is why Keith and Lance are always stuck in the elevator”, he motioned to the elevator cords I had, in my rush, left carelessly lying across the floor.  He grinned, motioning to the screen upon which I had security cameras set up, and the screen with the coding to shut the elevators down temporarily.

  “I... have a lot to explain...”  I replied, careful of my words.

  Without another word, Matt bolted out of the room shoes squeaking as he ran in the director of the castles elevator.  I sprinted after the brunet, more light and agile than him. 

  “Get back here you piece of shit!”  I screeched.  From the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of orange. 

  “Would you like to explain to us why you’ve been locking these two,”  Coran gestured to Keith and Lance, who I had just now noticed were standing behind him, looking oddly flustered.  I gave Lance a wink and he sneered at me. “In the elevator.”

  “Uh... Magic?”  Matt stood behind the three looking smug.  Keith looked slightly murderous, and Lance gave me a look that told me he was contemplating ripping my eyes out and shoving them down my throat.  “I just decided that I should probably run, so uh... ‘xcuse me.” 

  And that was the point when I bolted screaming for my dear life while being followed by two boys out for my blood.  Goddamit Matt.

**Author's Note:**

> You survived thus far. Congrats.


End file.
